


【速度与激情:特别行动】【lukard】趁人之危 pwp

by HAZEL_HE



Category: Fast and the Furious RPF, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAZEL_HE/pseuds/HAZEL_HE
Summary: Summary：非典型站街梗
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 7





	【速度与激情:特别行动】【lukard】趁人之危 pwp

十四头年轻的两足动物一边发出嗡嗡的噪音一边涌进街道，像所有满脑子社交软件和老二的男学生一样兴奋又饥渴，不懂掩饰，迫不及待。在最初的羞涩过劲后，他们的眼睛挨个舔过橱窗的模样过于专注，看上去很容易让扒手在今晚满载而归。

这里是欧洲著名的红灯区，临街开放的三百个橱窗里展示着合法卖淫的各色肉体。男女混杂的游客中游动着目标明确的新老嫖客，此时已有四分之一的窗户拉上了红丝绒窗帘，标志今晚新的一轮盈利已经开始。经验丰富的独立影片导演会在这部分运用蒙太奇镜头快节奏混剪街上五光十色的人脸和房间里媚眼如丝的抽烟妓女，配乐是.......

Deckard皱着眉靠在墙上，手里夹着一根高档丝卡烟，反思自己刚刚为什么会把香烟和妓女联系在一起。他穿着能遮住脖子的黑色毛衣和在本地买的新风衣，兜里除了钱包和手帕以外什么都没有，看上去像个打手或者便衣警察，路人偶尔投来好奇的一瞥，Deckard很快躲进阴影里。

英国人呼出最后一团白雾，那点火星在黑暗中一亮一亮的。他把烟屁股从咖啡杯盖的开口里塞进去，用杯底的冷咖啡淹熄它。Deckard Shaw不抽烟，他对任何有依赖性且容易被记住的癖好都敬而远之，买这包烟是因为工作需要。现在他的嘴巴里有股古怪的焦油味道，少量的尼古丁让他的情绪稍微鼓噪了下。

“有必要做到这个地步吗？”他问咖啡杯，问自己的手指甲，问鞋跟藏了刀片的锃亮皮鞋。这是间谍标配。他站的地方靠近咖啡馆，街上都能闻到一股大麻味。离上班时间还有半个小时，Deckard把烟盒和打火机塞进内兜，步行走出了德瓦伦区，脸色阴沉沉的，倒是和平时差不太多。

他在给他弟弟擦屁股，又一次，再一次，再又一次。Owen永远学不会教训，而他——他不想说那个学术名词，但这确实是某种后天养成的复杂反射，他对弟弟妹妹的保护欲根深蒂固，已经到了令人（主要是令Deckard自己）毛骨悚然的地步了。

阿姆斯特丹除了三大红灯区、付费观看现场表演的夜总会和中国人开的按摩馆以外，还有会员制的成人俱乐部。俱乐部水平参差，Deckard的目标人物选择的是最好的那所，老客户带新客户，每晚预订有限，品位考究，仅限男性。潜入这种地方对Deckard来说不存在难度，难的是他这次的目的不是为当地殡仪业添砖加瓦，而是悄无声息地偷走对方贴身之物。

所以当得知今晚的预订满员后，他毫无磕绊地就将着手点落在了另一面。杀手是个需要短期内迅速求成的职业，随机应变是基本功，能被出卖的好色相是通关秘钥，Deckard并不觉得扮一晚上男妓对他有什么损失，但无下限的为Owen兜底迟早会让他付出惨痛代价。和飞车党打街头战结果失手进了联邦监狱算是一次，他最好在可能的第二次发生之前尽快结束这种不正常的保护机制。这么多年了，Owen甚至都没为生意陪过笑，他这次赔笑却连生意都算不上，Deckard不缺钱，但也不想再吃这种鬼亏了。

他走进俱乐部的时候时间还早，他的新“同事”们正在后台做简单的准备工作。洗澡，抹油，稍微热身以调整肌肉状态，或者化妆，做发型，喷香水。其中一个黑头发的阿拉伯青年看到他后便把嘴里的蜂蜜漱口水吐了出来，冲他用德语打了声招呼，Deckard也用德语回应了他。

在阿姆斯特丹从事性工作的大部分都不是荷兰人，红灯区以东欧偏多，高级会所则风味俱全。Deckard伪造了假身份和一沓履历，凭着过硬的外在条件和真金白银里泡出来的气质素养成了俱乐部今晚第一次亮相的新鲜菜。除他以外的员工看上去都挺期待的，Deckard本人除了完全不期待以外还开始对这个活儿产生质疑，他真的有必要为了这么点小事做到这个程度吗？

做就做了，Deckard的人生准则之一是不拿已经决定的事来烦自己，但当他看到今晚的工作服后还是无可避免的指着前几天的自己鼻子发问：这一切，Owen那个小王八犊子真的值得吗？

几天前的Deckard沉默不语，此时此刻的Deckard忍而不发，一件件地把身上的衣服脱了。先是大衣，然后是西服外套，高领毛衣，内搭的棉质T恤衫，长裤，最后才是手上的小羊皮手套。他调查过目标的喜好，希望到时候自己的手上能残留皮革和烟的味道，他做事精益求精。

他在衣架里翻找尽量合他品味的服装，旁边的阿拉伯人善意地提醒了他内裤也要脱，俱乐部不允许他们穿着自己的衣物面对客人，这是为了安全考虑。Deckard人前寡寡淡淡，转身时太阳穴鼓鼓的跳，好在俱乐部提供的衣物也十分讲究，贴身物品每日供新，衣服也是干洗过的，拿在手上还能闻到洗涤剂的香味。

他尽自己所能筛出了布料最多的选择。Deckard在一堆蕾丝网格里挑了臀部上方有小块镂空的黑色平角裤，又找到一件不大合身的白衬衣，裁剪质量上和他自己的相差太多，但在一溜的色情制服里好歹是件正经衣服，勉强能遮住半个屁股。没有裤子，让Deckard穿基佬小皮裤不如让他直接去跳泰晤士河，他另外选了一双竖格的长筒袜，用吊袜带稳稳的扣在小腿上，稍微中和了下体光溜溜的不适感。他甚至在饰品栏里还看到了固定衫脚的衬衫夹，犹豫之后到底没选，毕竟也不是真的需要满足客人，再这么下去他以后穿衣服都会有心理阴影。

旁边的同事看他挑了半晌衣服，颇赞叹道：“真老练。”

Deckard转过头去看着他，对方不知所谓地也看着他，友好地说：“你要不要喷点香水？”

Deckard：“不必了。已经够了。”

很快就是营业时间，服务者们不再闲聊，纷纷离开后台散入各自负责的小厅。Deckard理所当然地耍了小手段，他的目标此刻应该正坐在沙发里一无所知地等着他，像只渴望鸟妈妈回巢的小雏鸟一样渴望新的刺激。他保证这个夜晚会非常刺激。

小厅用蜡烛照明，这是种最抠门的方式，同时还能冒充娱乐行业所熟知的优雅。房间的一切都是金棕色调的，长沙发被隔板划成一个个相对私密的小小包间，客人可以毫无负担的坐在里面做任何他想做的事，但服务者却是被暴露在隔板遮挡范围之外的。坐在沙发上的来宾能看到他左右邻居腿上扭动的火辣肉体，半开放的空间也挡不住呻吟和肉体摩擦的娇喘，这对于营造淫靡冲动的性爱气氛行之有效。

隔间里除插入以外没有禁忌，但对大多数饕餮之客来说都是隔靴搔痒。在最初的三十分钟结束后，顾客还可以选择继续加时、换人或者指定服务员开房间。Deckard没打算把自己卖的那么彻底，他在进去的两分钟之内就会拖着昏迷的目标开新房间，然后把他缝合在皮下的芯片挖出来，回后台穿好他的衣服离开阿姆斯特丹。那个倒霉的男人则会在一个小时后醒过来，看着一片狼藉和软趴趴的阴茎以为自己已经完事了，或迟或早地，等他发现身上少了点东西的时候，Deckard已经在飞机上了。

说实在的，这对Deckard不算事。癖好即是弱点，对方沉迷于嫖妓，就得做好哪天因嫖妓而载进去的准备。这类套路Deckard玩的驾轻就熟，走进厅内的姿态也放松而毫不扭捏，他甚至已经在脑海里想象要如何把对方的皮肤轻细地切开，却在和隔间里的人对上眼的时候猛地顿住了脚步。

他没法描述这是种什么感觉，八年前被好友和效力政府同时抛弃都从没让他放弃过生命，此刻这份坚韧的意志力迅速且清脆地绷断了。不是开玩笑，有这么一瞬间他真的想现在就死过去。

其他人早已经纷纷挨近了他们的金主，一动不动的Deckard在这个情形下显得十分突兀，两侧的客人似有似无地将视线扫向他，连带他们身上的男妓也好奇地转头望过来。注视之下的英国人站在原地深呼吸几次，铁青着一张脸挪进了隔间。

Luke Hobbs头皮发麻地看着他进来。

Luke就坐在沙发上，近两米的体型让整个小空间看起来都有些窄，他并没有特意打扮过，看上去和他们之前的每一次见面都一样，只是表情更扭曲了点。Deckard的表情也很扭曲，但比起石头一样瞪着眼睛不会说话的探长来说，他显然更有职业素养。

像所有做这行的人本该做到的一样，Deckard佯装正常的让自己跨坐上了Luke的大腿，对方像白痴一样张着嘴一动不动。他抬头望了眼屋顶的洛可可风春宫图壁画，忍了忍，抓起Luke的手放在自己的腰上，好歹做出了正常嫖客该有的样子，旁人即使看过来也不至于觉得不对劲。顶多觉得这里有人性无能。

随后他们陷入了一阵十分尴尬的沉默。

Luke还没有完全找回理智，但另一只手已经自觉地垫在了Deckard的腿根下面。对方的身体热乎乎硬邦邦的，柔韧又结实，既不香也不软，在触碰下绷紧着能够致人死地的力量，和他之前摸过的女人都不一样。俱乐部里的打光很讲究，这个环境下所见的一切都无不带着暧昧的光。Luke呼吸重的像生了病，如果真的只是生病那反倒是个好事，他抬眼看着Deckard，巧克力色的瞳孔涣散似的放大，耳边是隔壁包间里露骨的淫叫和娇喘，还有英国人咬牙切齿的：“你他妈怎么会在这？”

其实这个问题不需要回答。他们两个都是聪明人，看到对方的那刻就立马知道了大家都是为什么而来。DSS的精英长官没必要千里迢迢飞跃半球跑到荷兰娼馆嫖男妓，眼也不眨就为一打军事清单付款的杀手也没理由给中年基佬卖屁股赚小费......不过，两人脑海里不约而同地浮现一个想法：万一这是对方的爱好呢？

万一这是他正好撞上了他出来嫖呢？万一这是他正好撞上了他出来卖呢？

那这也不知道谁更尴尬了，是来买春的警察还是出来接客的他的死对头。在双方都肉贴肉腿挨腿的情况下，这个想法的危险程度以美股熔断的速度向上飙升，肌肤相贴之处的烫手程度也随之跳跃式递增。世界上最优秀的两个追踪者郑重警告自己的大脑：没有这种他妈的爱好，闭嘴，不要再让情况变得更糟了。

为什么出了岔子？Deckard想，本来这里坐着的应该是任务目标，现在却成了他妈逼的Hobbs，他磨练多年的理智能够理解对方为什么会出现在这里，但是脆弱的感情不能。癖好即是弱点，他的弱点就是自尊心太强，太过自信。经验丰富导致了细节失手，难怪他这整个晚上都心神不宁，第六感已经提醒过他迟早会为此付出惨痛代价，但他还是来了。

是的，他一点都不介意为了达成目的做一晚上男妓，杀手是个要求速成的职业，性服务者在他看来跟电工、医生和厨师没什么两样，都是方便他利用的假身份而已。嫖客是目标人物的话正合他意，而就算出了岔子换做随便哪个陌生人，Deckard也有很多方法让自己免于骚扰。

偏偏坐在这里的不仅不是陌生人，还是Luke Hobbs。那个壮得像山的美国佬，第一次见面就被他炸进医院吊石膏，之后的每一次见面都能牵扯上爆炸、飙车、多番殴打和挖苦互嘲的，Luke Hobbs。安全局说一不二的顶级外勤，一起出过两次任务，认识他妹妹，揍过他弟弟，见过他妈妈。真不错，Deckard用常人难以企及的速度迅速构划了自己即将要改的新名字和移民国家，在尼泊尔徒步旅行三十年应该是个挺好的选择。

而另外一边，Luke能感受到自己的脸正烧得发热。这很怪异，作为一个在热带海岛长大的萨摩亚人，他真正觉得燥热到难以忍受的时刻其实很少。Luke克制住挪动姿势的强烈愿望，挺起背在沙发上坐得笔直，怀里抱着心思显然不在他身上的Deckard——是的，那个Deckard Shaw，功能型阿玛尼精灵先生。Luke先是正直地将目光投向地毯，没过多久又绕回来，拿余光偷偷地瞄自己怀里的男人。

Deckard不算矮，但Luke仍是比他高了近二十公分。按理说中量级对上重量级只有被碾压的份，Luke头回见面就吃过这个刻板印象的亏，即便后来三番四次嘲笑英国人娘娘腔个子小，也一直没把这份量级上的差距放在心上。两人平日待一个屋子都要站对角的时候看起来还不太明显，现在皮肉相贴叠坐在一处，这份体型上的差距就暴露得十分彻底。Deckard手肘撑在他的肩上，屁股也离底下挨得着的部分有段距离，Luke的手宽松地覆在对方大腿上，可以轻而易举地搂住他大半个腿根。

Deckard很强壮，但坐在他怀里时却显得前所未有的娇小和弱势。Luke忽然意识到，只要他想，自己甚至有力量单手把这个危险的男人抱起来，像操妓女一样放肆地操他。

这个想法在他脑海里维持了几秒，接着迅速被尴尬蒸汽掩盖得干干净净。Luke的脸热得可以冒烟，他左顾右盼地看了一圈四周，邻座的活春宫并没有起到降温的作用，过了一会才发现其实自己不是两人中唯一一个露怯的人。

作为衣衫不整的那个人，Deckard比他更尴尬。

萨摩亚人肤色本来就深，红了也看不大出来。白人就不一样了，Deckard基本是从耳朵尖一路红到了领子里面，血红与雪白的反差之大，Luke不信他自己注意不到。Deckard梗着脖子不说话，挨得这么近，Luke都能听到他牙齿咬合时咯吱咯吱的声音。Luke又抬头去看他的脸，英国人居高临下地俯视他，烛光从斜后方亮过来，Luke能看见他棕色的睫毛在颧骨扫下的阴影。

总是琢磨着摸老虎屁股是种很反人类的习性，但这种习性能给人带来快乐，越是危急的时刻Luke就越难克制这种冲动，他一派诚恳地问道：“你没做岗前培训吗？”

Deckard不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。有这么一刹那Luke几乎有些不忍心继续下去。不过也只是几乎而已，探长无辜地扬扬脑袋：“这种地方肯定得先教会你现在该做什么吧？客人花了三百刀就为了进来抱抱你，出来接待我的是谁啊，玛丽莲梦露？”

为了佐证自己的态度，Luke还把放在对方腰上的手收了回来，抱怨道：“尸体都比你有活力，你抱起来真的好差。”

Deckard静默的审视了他一会，接着突兀地笑起来：“你真的想知道？”

那种头皮发麻的感觉又回来了，Luke的神经赶在大脑说不之前挑衅地抬起眉毛：“怎么，难道殿下找工作还得运用特权走后门才能被录用？”

Luke说完这句话才想起“走后门”在这个语境下是个微妙的双关，他本意并不是讲荤段子，玩笑开到现下的尴尬处境上他自己都心头一跳。两人都沉默片刻，还没等他讪讪重新开口找补，Deckard忽然摁住他的肩膀将人后推到靠背上，俯身侵了过来。

Deckard扣着他的后脖子与他接吻，严格来说并不是吻，仅仅只是缓慢地唇舌相触。Deckard嘴唇像小狗的鼻吻一样湿漉漉地蹭着他的嘴角，然后是夏威夷人丰厚的下唇，两人交错的鼻息一个舒缓一个急促，Luke丝毫未作抵抗的微张着嘴，但对方却只是轻轻啮咬过张开的唇肉，便力道不容拒绝地将他的脸掰向左侧，贴在他耳畔低低地嘶了一声。

“......你硬了？”

这种时候的伦敦口音显得特别性感，美国人根本无力抵抗。Deckard口腔里有股浅淡的烟草味，他抽烟吗？Luke想象那些操过那对薄唇后被抿湿的烟嘴。他的裤子又紧了点，刚才放下的那只手在扯裤裆的中途被人拦截，Deckard握着他的胳膊重新放回自己腰上，引导着对方的掌心从衬衫掐紧的腰线一路抚摸到大腿下缘，直到那双铁烙似的滚烫手掌结结实实托在了他只穿着内裤的臀部下面。

Luke的脸仍然被摁在沙发上，Deckard用冰凉的手指按压他后颈的肌肉，就用的劲而言比起安抚更像是威胁。这种被人掌控主导权的羞辱感过于新奇，Luke不自觉地吞了口唾沫，一股电流从尾椎直通头顶，刺激得他不由向后一耸。

Deckard的嘴唇仍然挨在他耳侧，自然咬合的尖虎牙深深陷进耳垂的肉里，这个新上岗的妓男从齿列之间呼出湿润的热气，吹得他的嫖客从耳朵直痒到了心底下。他像打钉似的在Luke耳朵上留下几点咬痕，然后衔着那块软肉下拽，直到在作用力下变薄变形的耳垂从他齿间脱出去，一道红肿的淤痕留在Luke发烫的耳朵上。

他的牙齿向下，手也向下，带茧的干燥手指开膛一般精准划过Luke胸腹，沿着腹肌的线条钻进腰带里。Deckard用手把他的裤腰向外撑了撑，接着掌心贴在对方起伏的小腹，沿着那圈紧绷的布料摩挲到了Luke身后，修剪整齐的指甲尖在美国人后腰眼上瘙痒似的打圈。

Luke没有注意过他的手，Deckard有双在干粗活的大男人里头可圈可点的漂亮双手。指节轻盈修长，细纹初显的手背细腻温热，白人脆弱的皮肤下鼓跳着安静的青色血管。是双像精心保养的枪械一般被精心保养的手，属于一个在战场和阴影里度过大半生的男人，现在正被用来抚摸另一个男人。

事实证明，Deckard真的可以做得很好，好得让Luke有点为其他可能体验过的人感到恼火。他对爱抚陌生人很熟练吗？有多少人认识这样的Deckard？他曾经是个间谍，现在是个杀手，黑色部队教他学会的这些吗，调情是种可循环利用的武器？

他们并不是多么亲密的关系，Luke没理由对这种事耿耿于怀，也许经过上次的雪花危机后他们互相对彼此的过往都多些了解，但不刨根究底是成年人世界的规则。Luke离未成年这三个字最近的时候就是他前天哄Samatha睡觉的时候，Luke十六岁就能独当一面出去震场，但这不妨碍他现在像个钻牛角尖的幼稚鬼一样噘着嘴，下体肿胀而心情不爽。

仍然坐在他身上的Deckard皱着眉掐了他一把，Luke抬头望他，英国人的手从他的裤子里抽出来，简洁地说：“我看你这不是挺享受的。”

Luke挑起单边眉毛。“换个没这么沉的过来我会更享受，”他说，“我进来可是花了钱的，你服务，我享受，天经地义。有意见的话我可以换人，然后你从这个案子里滚出去。”

他们居然还记得正事，Luke自己都佩服自己。Deckard一愣，反问道：“什么案子？”

Luke向他的右手边抬了抬下巴，看不清隔间里面的人，但Deckard认出了那人身上坐着的深肤色青年，他的阿拉伯同事。他回头探寻地看Luke，对方做了个“芯片”的口型，Deckard两眼一闭。一步错步步错，他懒得思考国土安全局要那份勒索资料干什么，只要不被交到卖家手里对他都一样，早知道有别的人也在打这个芯片的主意他就不会来蹚这趟浑水。他的第六感提醒了他三次这事不对劲，他还是来了，以后最好还是得听自己大脑的话。

他们两侧的邻居们都玩的兴致勃勃，薄薄的隔板不断传来嬉笑和呻吟，间或夹杂着几声尖叫。比起邻座扭动讨好的赤裸肉体，他们这一组看上去着实过于礼貌。Deckard手攥得咔吧响，在是否放弃尊严之间左右摇摆，Luke好整以暇地看他，一副唯恐不乱的欠揍样子。

Deckard恨得牙痒痒，警告道：“你他妈要是敢把今晚的事说出去——”

......一旦这事传出去了，不管他事后如何报复，怎么看也都是社会性死亡的那个人更惨烈一点。Deckard哑然几秒，口头威胁立马升级为实际威胁，他握住了Luke的裆部：“我就把这玩意割下来和沙丁鱼一起做成派送去参与行为艺术展，让全世界的人都知道你的别名叫‘Mike Oxmaul’（我的鸡鸡小）。”

Luke张张嘴，哇哦了一声。

“不要睁眼说瞎话，”他诚恳地说，把手覆在了Deckard的手上，“你先好好感受一下这到底小不小。”

当然不小，但Deckard是一个字都不会说的，他们之间的纠纷已经严重到就算Luke说玫瑰是红的紫罗兰是蓝的Deckard也会说你放屁的地步了。Luke调整姿势，把对方完全摁在自己身上，在Deckard暴起之前扣住了他的脖子，就像他之前对他做的那样，低声地说：“有安保看过来了，你得动一动。”

安保是负责在客人违规进入正题之前叫停的，现在倒是起反作用了。Deckard无法回头，只觉得对方的身体烫的像把他摁在铁板上烤，Luke上身只穿了一件健身房品位的T恤，他的屁股底下就是Luke硬邦邦的阴茎，隔着一层牛仔裤布料顶着他的会阴。Deckard克制住生理性的颤抖，揪住Luke的弹性T恤，避重就轻地说：“你他妈汗真多，别贴着我。”

“哦，”Luke挪动了一下，Deckard的衬衫和他的衣服摩挲得沙沙作响，Luke皱起眉毛：“虽然我对你没什么指望，但你是不是好歹得解两颗扣子？现在就我们这间地上最干净，你看上去比起出来卖屁股的妓女，更像是不想用自己的膝盖碰硬沙发的豌豆公主，我保证现在至少有两双眼睛在盯着你的背。殿下，动一动。”

现在，Deckard想，我不仅想要那个芯片，我还想要那个人的肾和所有手指头。话虽如此，他还是动了起来。先是两颗扣子，然后是剩下的扣子。他喉结滚动着咽下口唾沫，接着像个脱衣舞女郎一样扶着Luke的肩缓缓坐了下去，从对方的腰带滑到大腿，不情愿的臀部有下没下地在人胯上挤压，不太热情，但足够刺激。

他在上岗之前按要求剃了毛，此时呈现在Luke眼前的，就是那对饱满、柔软且前所未有光滑的白人奶子。因动作而挤出一道深软的沟，墙壁和烛火在他身上反射出暗红的光泽，有弹性的乳肉随着呼吸一鼓一鼓的，看上去几乎比有些女人的还要大。Deckard也硬了，那条不合尺寸的短裤被绷的紧了不少，他浅色的小小乳头藏在衬衣后面，磨得像两颗肉粉的挺立糖豆。

虽然Luke短暂想象过这幅场景，但Deckard真的这么做了还是打了他个措手不及。他被裤裆拉链硌的发痛，那么小的空间严重阻碍了他勃起的程度，他单手把Deckard抱起来，另一只手以“凌晨五点回家迅速脱衣服睡两个小时”的速度熟练地解开了腰带和裤链。Deckard干净的指甲在下一秒抠进了他的肩膀，Luke重新把人放下来，冲他露出一个恬不知耻的笑容：“这样好多了。”

Deckard正酝酿着新的侮辱性名词修辞方式，左侧隔间忽然有了动静。三十分钟还没到，他们的目标人物续了时间，搂着怀里娇喘连连的裸体服务员离开小厅。二人目送他们俩卿卿我我地进了一旁的暗房，门关上了，也隔绝了他们任何一人短时间内再次接触目标的可能。

变化来得如此之快，非要他们硬撑着敬业今晚完成任务的话也不是不行，但是气氛这么好，机不可失时不再来，现在有比那桩小任务更重要的事情要做。两人对视几秒，Luke冲他眨眨眼，和刚刚离场的那个色胚一前一后续了时间。

暗房里地方不小，仍旧是红金的高雅配色，中间一张大号双人床占据了中心位置。Luke砰地把门带上，即将和Hobbs做爱的认知让Deckard有点眩晕，高大的美国人没有给他更多犹豫的时间，一阵模糊的视线旋转之后，Luke托起他的大腿根将人重重地抵上墙壁。

通常来说Deckard不是性爱中弱势的那方，也许他会示弱，但那充其量是种情趣，他习惯主动权掌握在自己手里，失去它会让他感到脆弱。可惜的是这次从根本就和以往不同，Luke是个毋庸置疑的大块头，工作时间他会尽量避免和这种体格的人近身打交道，现在他避无可避。肌肉虬结的男人几乎有他两倍高大，纯粹力量的天生优势像座山一样压在Deckard身上，如果他是个普通人，这种能将人完全覆盖的阴影所带来的威慑力会让他惊慌失措。但他是Deckard Shaw，所以这更多让他感受到的是恼火。

这里要为Owen说句公道话，他和Hattie都从来没要求过Deckard去帮他们善后处理烂摊子，所有那些杂七杂八的烂事都是Deckard主动摊上的。他做了太久优秀的长兄，总是习惯做对所有事情掌控兜底的那个人，似乎他们还是那个要靠抢钱才能给冰激凌加巧克力棒的年纪。他年幼的弟弟妹妹已经离家闯荡很久了，他也早就不是体制内那个年轻的少校，但有些东西仍旧根深蒂固地留了下来，函需一点强有力的修剪和清理。

他和Luke的嘴唇撞在一起，Deckard咧着嘴骂了句脏词，目的性更强的另外一人立马抢占机会率先展开攻势。Luke捏小猫似的捏着他的后颈，舌头放肆地碾压他的上颚，然后是舌底的软肉，那里像熟透的莓果一样稍微用力就能压榨出水声。他紧咬着Deckard的下唇，手往衬衫底下钻，摸到内裤边缘那处镂空时顿了顿，中指从那个孔里伸进去，顺着暴露在外的股沟往下探，拽得布料也松垮垮地要掉下来。

Deckard猝不及防地低叫出声，像头闻到腥味后作势逃跑的雄鹿一样夹紧了屁股，他被托起的大腿正卡在Luke腰际，不上不下脚不着地的姿势让人非常没有安全感。这时候最自然的姿态应该是搂住Luke的脖子将重心转向前，但Deckard选择了靠自己。他一手撑在墙壁上维持平衡，另一只手把Luke的胳膊抓的死紧，Luke于是没再继续，而是在尾椎的位置若有所思地停住了：“这衣服是你自己挑的？”

这是心知肚明的废话，Deckard这一身除了没有裤子以外和平时没什么两样，微妙的满足了Luke不可言说的某种心理。虽然他知道Deckard在此之前都不可能穿过这种露屁股沟的情趣内裤，但这并不妨碍他把三件套的Deckard和此时赤裸的Deckard联系在一起，精英和婊子，西装革履裹得手腕都不露的富裕间谍和为了两百块钱就像狗一样摇屁股的男妓。Luke额头上闷得出了汗，胸腔里鼓噪得震天响，他抱着Deckard往上顶了顶，哑着嗓子说：“你以后也应该穿成这样。”

Deckard红着眼睛瞪他，已经能预感到后面没好话，他继续道：“洞都留好了，裤子一拉下来就能操你，只要对准两个洞口别插偏就行，这可比透过准星瞄准简单多了，你说是不是？”

没人敢这么对Shaw说话，从来没有。Deckard对这番露骨的羞辱瞠目结舌，脸涨得通红，却不知道该如何反驳，他本来就没有Luke那么擅长街头骂战，许多话对自恃品位的英国人来说仍旧难以启齿。他张着嘴只会咬牙，Luke自然不会谦让，他的手指摸索到后穴入口处，强硬地捅开肌肉环挤了进来：“你以前也会为了任务邀请男人操你吗？待在家里洗完澡等着人上门，或者带着一屁股润滑跑出去和人做交易，乞求人家别弄脏你的新套装，射在里面，因为你会夹得很紧，什么都不会漏出来，你是不是很擅长这个？”

这句话让Deckard把他夹得非常紧，可能是在应和那句不会漏出来，也可能是在反对那句他很擅长。Luke勉强塞进两个指节就撑不进去了，他从侧边拍了Deckard的屁股一巴掌，正在努力抵御内部侵犯的臀肉毫无防备，像两颗撞在一起的布丁似的晃荡荡，紧接着又绷紧了。Deckard哆嗦着颤抖了一下，像刚刚才捡回意识似的低声尖叫道：“Luke！”

Luke停下来等他说话，但Deckard的脑袋已经不太能在安危难保的时刻分神思考体面的讽刺句，他现在的想法非常简单。“闭嘴，”他用刚刚那种声音说话，抠在Luke手臂上的手指因为耻辱而颤抖，“够了，别他妈说了，我没做过这些事。”

“当然，我相信你。”Luke语气带着点笑，低头亲了亲对方的眼皮，他身上的汗已经透湿了T恤，而Deckard的眼睛正因情绪激动而浮起层模糊水色。他年轻时的档案里眼睛是榛子色的，也许是观察不仔细，也可能是因为他更年长了，现在他的眼睛虹膜外围包着一层绿，看上去像某种原始动物。Deckard眯着眼缓缓地眨，眼眶上积累的水汽弄湿了睫毛，Luke对此十分满意。这个屈辱到委屈的软弱神态按下了他情绪的延缓键，他又亲吻Deckard的眉骨，侧身从小桌捞起一管润滑剂，扯掉滑到一半的内裤全数挤到了他臀缝里。

Deckard被凉的直磕牙，下意识撑开墙壁向前弓身，被Luke正正抱了个满怀。他就着抱起的姿势在墙与自己之间调整着力点，三两下扒掉了身上苟延残喘的长裤和上衣，但没动Deckard。他的身上仍然穿着那件不合身的白衬衫，小腿裹着被革带拽紧的长袜，只有内裤被蹬得掉在地上，Deckard很乐意多穿点，Luke则对这种扮相欲火中烧。

探长吮咬着口腔内壁稍作冷静，继续给Deckard做前戏扩张，过量的润滑让这个流程变得轻松许多，但他还是做得慢且细致。他的手指绕到Deckard身后变换着角度抽插挖掘，被撑开的穴肉在他左右摇拨指根的时候乐此不疲地发出啵唧声，那些被塞进屁股里的油膏在高温和摩擦里不断滴落下来，像失禁似的淌过臀尖，濡深了地毯的短绒毛。Deckard环搂着他的脖子，双腿在Luke腰后绷紧交叉，如果不是对方空出手来兜到他臀下接管重量，在Luke的第三根手指操进来之前他就已经脱力地滑到地上了。

这也侧面说明另一件事，Deckard确实对调情之后的部分不甚熟练，Luke将他的后背抵上墙壁，抽出手指将带出的油水抹在自己老二上。他一手掰开Deckard的臀瓣，另一只手从下至上抚摸着人的脊背，前少校鼓胀的胸肌起伏着送到他面前，Luke张开嘴，用下齿从乳肉边缘往顶刮，鲜少被触碰的光滑皮肤迅速浮现红肿的咬痕。他在乳晕留下个牙印，然后用柔软湿热的舌面和嘴唇用力舔吮挺立的乳头，直到两边的小肉粒都被他舔得晶亮充血，才在Deckard的喘息声中扶正龟头顶开翕合的穴口，缓慢用力地碾压进去。

Deckard操起来像个处子，层层紧热的穴道密匝匝地、艰难地把那根粗硬的性器吞进去，享受地心引力优势的体位让初次进入变得又深又辛苦。肉刃仿佛坐不到头似的一直往里钻，让他错觉这东西正在撑开自己的耻骨，即将挤压内脏。Luke双手托起他的屁股，那根夏威夷老二从他的穴口退出大半，接着又处刑般慢吞吞地操进来。入侵者的手因汗水而打滑，白皙臀肉被他捏到变形泛红，Deckard的肩胛骨在墙纸上磨得发烫，他的眼睑也正发烫，时刻准备着融化成水。

Luke喜欢这个，他喜欢这个无坚不摧的铠甲溃退消散的时刻，喜欢他的软弱，即使这会被对方本人认为是丑陋。Deckard在年纪渐长后并没有因为身体机能的自然衰退而逐渐皮肤松弛，他看上去仍旧年轻又鲜活，Luke看不出他和档案上的八年前有什么两样，时间给这个强横英俊的男人带来的似乎只有好东西。他俯首亲吻Deckard的胸腹，白人身上介于痣和斑之间的星星点点是新大陆，微咸的汗水是他的战利品，他用舌尖攫取它们。这个杀手平时裹得比穆斯林妇女还严实，谁看得到这个？

Luke继续顶胯，阴茎破开黏连的内膜，湿嫩穴肉被他肏得勾连向里又外翻出来，精囊啪啪作响地密集拍打着会阴，已经印出指痕的臀肉被撞击到彻底烫软。这个姿势实在太深，性器塞到最根部的同时穴口也撑得酸胀至极，每一下抽动深入都能从英国佬牙关里挤出变调的噎声，勾得人得心痒难耐。

对于身高接近两米的萨摩亚壮年男性来说，开mini Cooper的欧洲人着实显得很小只。Luke虎口牢牢卡住他的膝弯，将他从自己的阴茎上抬起来，在退到只剩头部的时候松劲，让对方在重力下重新顺滑地坐回他老二上。Luke技巧不多，但硬件足够弥补，暴力的起落每每都能或轻或重地蹭过前列腺，让他今晚的床伴被过电似的强烈快感溢满到大脑发糊。Deckard勉强在对方的肉体与墙之间维持平衡，他右腿上的吊带扣早就松脱了，夹子被弹力带牵扯得偶尔打到Luke的胳膊或他自己的大腿，更多时候则是在半空中不规律地晃荡。

Deckard已经被操得从里软到外，他把脸颊贴在Luke纹身的肩膀上随着动作节奏喘气，来不及咽而在舌根积攒的唾液在一次猛烈冲撞后总算从他的嘴角溢出来，和生理泪水一起惨兮兮地挂在下巴颏，最终落在与之紧贴的雄兽身上。英国间谍半阖起眼睛，连薄眼皮都泛着粉，过度刺激让他眼前的视野拉伸眩晕，他褐绿色的瞳孔无法自抑地微微放大，爽到失焦的模样看上去情色得要命。

Deckard无人安抚的老二夹在两人的腹肌之间晃动着吐水，他没力气给自己撸，光是维持此时不叫出声的矜持就已经很耗精神。男人筋肉虬结充斥力量的身体每一部分都又硬又烫，他被动承受着凶猛的捣干，穴口被进出摩擦到红肿发麻，冲撞的力道让他有灭顶般几近窒息的错觉。

没过多久，Deckard就依靠前列腺被操到了第一轮小高潮。他翘起的阴茎在空气的慰安下喷吐前液，Deckard小腹抽搐着弓起腰迎接快感新高峰，Luke则低下头吻他眼角因眯眼而微微皱起的鱼尾纹。骤然收紧的穴肉用力裹吸性器，高大男人从喉咙深处发出一声低吼，掐住Deckard的腰把人放下来调转姿势背朝自己。性器缓慢撤出，杀手的穴口仍因过度使用而颤巍巍地洞开着，Luke掰着他的臀瓣重新顶进去，几下就让刚刚挨地的Deckard膝盖软到撑不住，贴附在墙壁上无力地往下滑。

他也许喊过停，但在身后的人调整角度开始又一次猛力肏干后很快闷声闭嘴了。他的腿根发抖，上面零散分布着泛青的掐痕和被撞出的烫红，吮吻带来的淤印在不常见光的皮肤上分外显眼。过硬却得不到抚慰的阴茎和内里肿痛的粘膜都让他发疼，但这种微弱的影响对死人堆里爬出来的雇佣兵来说爽感大于疼痛，过载的感官把他拧成了一道绞紧出水的绒布。Deckard的脸颊被抵压在墙上，臀部湿淋淋一片，粗涨的阴茎粗鲁研磨在不堪蹂躏的腺体，他和残存的自我对峙了小会，最终还是双手向后摸上了Luke肌肉绷紧的手臂。

Luke立马给了他回应。他眼眶发红，一手穿过Deckard腋下将他捞起，布满老茧的滚热掌心整个覆上对方的喉颈，那一小节软骨在他掌下紧张地滑动颤抖，这种危险的占有姿势让Deckard下意识用力抱紧了他的胳膊。现在他们贴合得毫无间隙，Luke的前胸贴着对方的后背，每一下律动都能互相感知到另一具身体是如何发力运作，又是如何承受吸纳。

Luke舔咬Deckard的耳廓，然后是脖子和后颈骨突，亲昵细腻得让人无法忍受。Deckard侧过脸与他接吻，Luke笼在脖子上的手往下挪，揉捏他似乎能挤出乳汁的光滑奶子。Deckard一低头就能看到对方在怎么玩自己的胸部，勃起的乳头被夹在两指间反复抠弄按压，乳肉被捏起又搓平，两人肤色差异大，体型差异也大，Luke像真的在揉女人的胸部一样揉他。Deckard将额头抵在墙上，闭着眼睛撸动阴茎，Luke用牙叼住了他后颈的皮肉，加快速度做最后的冲刺。

直到他们一起射出来，Deckard才猛然意识到对方没带套。

他初次也是最后一次接待的嫖客从他身体里拔出来，暂时合不拢的穴口鼓涌出粘稠的精液，白色的淫靡水线滴过大腿落到地上。异物感让Deckard条件反射地收紧穴口，下一秒想起Luke说的那些话又不由一顿，别人的精液留在他肚子里到底要不要夹紧成了个道德难题，Deckard捂着不断有热液流出的屁股对出题人怒目而视。

Luke则对他傻笑，好像被一键切换到只会亲吻和拥抱的无害模式的超大布偶熊。他黏黏糊糊地抱着Deckard往浴室走（仗着对方因为尴尬原因不敢挣扎），看上去容光焕发志得意满，把他缩小到35x40cm尺寸，玩具反斗城就会把十万个此刻的Luke Hobbs送到世界各地的商场玩具区挂标售卖。

不，Deckard恶狠狠地想，是赔本售卖。


End file.
